121015- Stressed Quads
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 19:49 -- CC: Hey AG: Hellδ Nyαrlα AG: Whαt's up? CC: My stress levels CC: Hehe AG: Well thαt is ηδt sαyiηg much CC: It's implying more things are going wrong CC: But I think that's just expected at this point AG: Why, whαt else hαs beeη gδiηg wrδηg? CC: You already know Carayx is missing don't you? AG: Yeαh... AG: I meαη, thαt is pretty bαd ηews αs it stαηds CC: Well there's that CC: And some other news that I don't even know I can mention AG: Meηtiδη it αηywαy AG: yδu kηδw yδu cαη trust me AG: tδ sδme degree thαt is... CC: I trust you, that's not an issue CC: It's espionage that I fear AG: I guess CC: Well, it wasp resolved, I guess CC: Or else I'd be dead already CC: Had a close call with one of my team running into some trouble CC: They're still alive though AG: thαts gδδd AG: I meαη, I kηδw Seriδs is αlive CC: I mean Lila CC: Who is totally safe and alive right now AG: Sδ yδu've seeη tδ thαt Ceηerδ is sαfe theη? CC: Not personally, but tt's been confirmed for me CC: So Serios and I don't have to die with her AG: Sδ yδu hαve ηδ pδsitive cδηfirmαtiδη theη? CC: We do, we do AG: δkαy theη CC: Jack will kill us if Lila is dead CC: Luckily for us, she's not AG: Thαt is gδδd theη CC: A confirmed truth AG: Sδ it is pretty much set iη stδηe thαt Jαck hαs his sight glδbes set δη Lilα theη? CC: Yep CC: He's after her primer AG: I meαη, its α blessiηg αηd α curse AG: but it lδδks tδ be beηeficiαl tδ yδu guys ηδt dyiηg CC: Not really CC: It's just a whole bunch more stress AG: stress is better thαη beiηg iη α museum δf tδrture δr deαth CC: Not being in this situation at all is even better CC: Instead it's worse CC: I'd be entrenched with him regardless CC: I'm his apprentice AG: whα AG: whαt CC: Yes AG: ... AG: whαt? CC: I am his apprentice AG: I uηderstαηd thαt AG: but... AG: Whαt? CC: Shit happens AG: .... CC: It wasp apprentice myself to him, have time stolen from me in the near future, or offer up Lila AG: Hmm... Fαir eηδugh pδiηt CC: The second sounded like a death threat AG: well ηδ duh CC: But I took the first to keep him off her back CC: But he decided both wasp better CC: So he's pining after her anyway AG: Wδw AG: Jαck is mδre δf αη αss-cαp thαη I hαd previδusly beeη led tδ believe CC: Eh AG: dδη't get yδurself killed if yδu αre beiηg his αppreηtice CC: Well, narrowly avoided it once already AG: reαlly? CC: Lila AG: Nyαrlα, yδu hαve α reαlly bαd trαck recδrd δη deαth AG: yδu gδttα fix thδse αverαges CC: He made it pretty clear if she dies, I and Serious do too CC: ((Serios*)) CC: I actually have a pretty good track record AG: ηδt frδm my perspective yδu dδη't CC: I've been in a great many deadly situations CC: And I've only died once AG: well stαy δη trαck tδ ηδt die αgαiη AG: yδu're dδiηg wδηderfully sδ fαr, but theη αgαiη, if yδu wereη't dδiηg sδ well yδu'd αlreαdy be deαd AG: sδ its kiηd δf α cαtch 22 CC: Indeed CC: Well, let's hope my meager luck holds out and keeps me alive CC: How are less than dire things? AG: I duηηδ CC: Things well with your team? AG: As well αs they cαη be AG: I meαη, Aαishα is δη better terms, Heliux weηt δff αfter he ηαiled me with his phδηe AG: thiηgs αre lδδkiηg gδδd CC: Sorry about that, by the way CC: The phone throwing AG: I still dδη't kηδw if it wαs me δr yδu thαt set him δff CC: Well, he wasp threatening to throw his phone back when I wasp teasing him CC: So it may have been me CC: But sounds like a team effort CC: Since you were the available target AG: Yeαh... Yeαh, I wαs teαsiηg him just α bit CC: About quads? AG: perhαps CC: It get's to him pretty easy, yeah? AG: Yeαh, but its ηδt sαyiηg much siηce I'm just αbδut the sαme wαy CC: For me it wasp trying to get him to admit Aaisha looks great in my coat CC: She'd look great in anything though AG: She's αη empress, δf cδurse she wδuld CC: Speaking of quadrants though, how's Lorcan? AG: Oh uh AG: well, I thiηk thiηgs αre gδiηg greαt AG: I thiηk AG: I αsked her δut tδ Aαishα's 12th Perigee gαlα CC: Ooh? CC: I bet you'll have lots of fun AG: Heh CC: It'll be interesting to finally see her in person AG: Yes AG: She did seem α bit upset thδugh wheη she sαid thαt she wαs αshαmed tδ be α shδrt purple blδδd CC: Heh, how short is she? AG: She didη't sαy exαctly, but frδm hδw it sδuηds she sδuηds like αshαmedly shδrt... AG: But I dδη't cαre, αηd I hδpe tδ rαise her spirits CC: Hehehe, I mite have to compete with you to do the opposite CC: I spoke to her again CC: And it wasp....looking pretty pitch CC: Nothing confirmed or anything AG: She meηtiδηed thαt yδu were blαtαηtly tδssiηg pitch feeliηgs AG: but she αlsδ sαid hδw she didη't reαlly feel them bαck AG: whδ kηδws? Mαybe sδmethiηg will develδp betweeη yδu twδ CC: Blatantly? CC: Please CC: She's definitely the initiator AG: I wδuldη't kηδw CC: It waspn't til the end that I really noticed the tension CC: But something happend that...gave us a new respect for each other? CC: I guess AG: wδw AG: well its better thαη just pure αηimδsity betweeη yδu twδ CC: I guess CC: I mean, I don't even know if it'll go any further AG: Hey, δηly time will tell CC: Not going to lie, I'm interested CC: Just that I don't think I can afford to pursue CC: Too much shit is happening at once AG: Yeαh... CC: It mite be a while until I can freely worry about quadrants outside Aaisha AG: Sure eηδugh AG: I meαη, its eηδugh tδ hδld δηe quαdrαηt, let αlδηe wδrry αbδut hαviηg α spδt iη αll δf them CC: Yeah, it's hard enough to split my attention between that and all the game and god nonsense we're dealing with CC: And it's made worse with things coming back at her because of me AG: Yδu ηeed tδ be cαreful, bδth yδu αηd Aαishα CC: She's my main concern AG: I'm sure she's everyδηe's cδηcerη αt this pδiηt AG: tδδ much trδuble hαs beeη fδllδwiηg her CC: Yeah, thanks to me AG: Hey, its ηδt αll yδur fαult AG: I meαη, yeαh, α gδδd perceηt is AG: but ηδt like 1θθ% δf it thδugh CC: Yeah, only about nintely four pecent AG: hey AG: still 6% yδu αre ηδt the prδblem δf AG: heh CC: Hehe CC: Makes me feel so much better AG: it shδuld AG: αηythiηg but 1θθ% is gδδd AG: yδu cαη still ηδt fuck up δη 6% left AG: I've mαde better chαηces δut δf wδrse perceηtiles CC: Sounds more like five percant about now AG: why CC: I don't believe she trusts me CC: She's having issues with having confidence in me, it seems AG: She tδld me thαt she's δηly feeliηg true trust with Seriδs AG: αηd thαt wδrries me thαt she's lδst trust iη her δwη teαm CC: Sit CC: ((shit)) AG: especiαlly thαt she dδesη't hαve eηδugh trust iη yδu CC: Yeah, it's killing me, honestly AG: I dδubt its αctuαlly killiηg yδu, but yes I uηderstαηd CC: But there's nothing I can do for her from here CC: Of course not literally CC: Yet at least AG: All yδu cαη supply is yδur wδrds, ηδt yδur embrαce, but its sδmethiηg AG: better thαη ηδthiηg CC: Words are having no effect AG: Well I dδη't kηδw whαt tδ tell yδu CC: She already epressed that it's not the same as an actual touch CC: ((expressed)) AG: As I sαid, there isη't much I cαη dδ AG: Its αll up tδ yδu CC: I likely won't see her til that Gala AG: Well yδu cαη express yδur feeliηgs fδr her theη AG: cδmfδrt her, I duηηδ AG: cut up α rug, impress everyδηe AG: hαve sδme sηδg time iη her respiteblδck AG: I dδη't kηδw mαη, just sδmethiηg CC: I'll find something I can do for her CC: I'd better go and think hard on what that is AG: Yδu better gδ αηd dδ thαt theη CC: It's been good talking to you, later Eriibus CC: ((eribus)) AG: See yδu lαter Nyαrlα -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 21:27 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla